


抱抱  刘然X王博（二）

by tangfv



Category: tangfv
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangfv/pseuds/tangfv





	抱抱  刘然X王博（二）

云雨方歇， 房间里弥漫着浓重的麝香味，刘然将尚在微微喘息的王博环住，让他趴伏在自己胸膛上，低头温柔的吻了吻发顶的小漩涡，细软的发丝挠的他心尖发痒，尚未从王博体内拔出的分身又有了抬头的趋势，王博不太舒服的挣动了一下，说到:“快点出来”，刘然抱住乱动的少年，坏心眼的又向内顶弄了一下“要我出来可以，但要乖乖回答我一个问题，你是从什么时候开始喜欢我的。”王博气恼的用额头轻撞了一下面前的胸膛，拒绝回答，他才不会告诉这家伙他很早以前就动心了，之后便一直默默关注着他，不过为了避免这家伙得意忘形，还是不要让他知道了。  
其实刘然早就从王博的朋友那里得知他有一个暗恋对象，结合之前的种种，他如何猜不到这个人是自己，此刻提起不过是想要再来一次的借口罢了，坏笑了一下，他翻过身将王博压在身下，抬起两条细白的长腿环在腰间，就着刚才射进去的精液顺利的挺进抽送起来，低头含住身下人的唇瓣，堵住了未出口的抱怨。  
王博虽然气恼却也无法，只能搂住身上人的颈部，承受来自体内的撞击。刘然这人表面看起来无害，一笑起来更是亲切可爱，但其实侵占欲非常强，更是彻头彻尾的行动派，两人的第一次就是在半诱哄半强迫的情形下发生的。  
自从刘然表明了自己的心意后，便开始正大光明的追求起来，每天上下班车接车送，因为两人都是公众人物，便很少出去约会，一般是去刘然家中一起打游戏和拼乐高，王博是个游戏高手，刘然常常借着自己输了需要安慰的理由，趁机讨要亲亲，一开始只是蜻蜓点水的轻吻，见王博并不抗拒，刘然玩游戏越发的三心二意，每次讨要亲吻的情欲程度逐渐加深，唇舌交缠间，一双手也不规矩的伸进上衣中，顺着美好的腰部线条一路向上摸索，王博察觉到危险，双手抵在刘然的胸口推拒了一下，却收效甚微。刘然抓住胸前推拒的双手，将王博压在地毯上。  
一边讨好的轻啄，一边低声诱哄道：“啵啵，我忍不住了，给我吧，好不好”王博感觉两人进展有些太快了，正犹豫间，刘然已经将他的双手手腕，一并固定至头顶，开始灵巧地用单手解开他的上衣纽扣。衬衫被拉开，王博打了个冷颤，暴露出来的肌肤，被从上方热切的目光仔细扫过，让他倏的红透了，开始挣扎起来“你先放开我，刘然”“不放，啵啵你最好了”刘然小狗似的拿鼻尖拱拱王博的颈窝，手却不老实的滑至双腿之间，拉开裤链，抓住内裤边缘向下一扯，握住微微抬头的欲望，开始熟练的套弄起来，欲望被技巧性地伺弄着，一阵难以压抑的兴奋从下身传来，王博咬唇强忍着不发出声音，喉咙里依然流泻出一阵狼狈的呜咽。感受到手中的欲望颤动了几下，刘然含住身下人小巧的红樱，重重的吮吸舔咬，王博扬起修长的脖颈脑内一片空白，在刘然手中喷发了出来。  
看着沉浸在高潮余韵中的少年，刘然抬起他软软的身子，褪下了碍事的衣物，取出床头柜中润滑液涂满手心，抬起王博白皙的双腿环于腰侧，将沾满了润滑液的手探向臀缝。“不要”王博身子向后缩了一下，却被刘然牢牢锢住纤细的腰身，“啵啵乖，我保证会很温柔的，不会让你痛的。”口中一边温柔的劝哄着，手上的动作却毫不停歇，手指不急不须地撑开内壁，两根手指在狭窄而紧致的甬道里蠕动着、探索着、一下又一下、仔细地抚过粘膜上的每一道褶皱，又往深处顶入……“啊……不……啊……”王博的腰身震动了一下，不堪忍受地摇着头，纤细的身躯因生理上的羞耻而剧烈的震颤，被撑开的内壁用力地推挤着埋入身体的异物，却丝毫挣脱不了动作越来越放肆的手指，他的呼吸也随着他的动作而变得急促，感受到那里变得柔软，又强行挤入第三根手指，扩张着仍然紧绷的地方。  
情欲的高温在空气中升腾，缠绵而细致的深吻让人再升不起抵抗的念头，刘然空闲的一直手则在王博身上四处游走，寻找全身上下的敏感点。感觉开拓的差不多了，刘然撤出手指，换成自己的硬物抵住穴口，“不行，进不去的，刘然”王博脸色煞白，用力挣扎起来。“啵啵，不要怕”粗硬而灼热的器官轻轻磨蹭着已扩张湿润的部位，慢慢施力，顶开柔软的穴肉，坚定的插了进去。  
“……唔！”王博眼前发黑，他从小练舞，忍痛能力一直很强，即便这样，也被瞬间袭来的激烈痛楚弄得面无血色，后穴处又热又涨，细密的汗珠浮现在额角，再怎么忍耐也无法忽视这股痛楚，他强忍住席上来的眩晕感“……出去！”看着王博苍白的小脸，刘然也不好受，那里太紧了，挺进去就被超乎想象的紧窄甬道紧紧包裹，粗硕的欲望被勒得险些处于爆发边缘，他克制着一插到底的冲动，唇舌在王博的脖颈间流连，等他适应了自己的存在之后，又强硬的往深处挺入。  
王博痛的一口咬上刘然的肩膀，紧紧闭上眼睛，含糊间闷闷的传出一句“大骗子”刘然见他这么可爱的反应，忍不住低笑一声，“对不起，大骗子只骗你这一次”将人抱起，抬高他一条大腿抽送。王博搂着他的脖子猝不及防看见两人交合处。瞧来巨大狰狞的欲望插入小小的后穴中，穴口的嫩肉都被翻了出来……“嗯……嗯……唔……唔啊……嗯……刘然”王博啜泣一声，无力地靠在他身上受着插弄，疼痛褪去许多，但是私密处被撑大的不适以及被插弄那处带来的战栗感他不知是算难受还是舒服。刘然微侧了头，寻到他的唇吻住，左手将他揽得更紧，压向自己，而右手仍然抬高他一条左腿。抽送了几下，想是觉得不够把人压入地毯激烈抽送。“啊……”王博脚趾蜷起，被撞得骨头都酥了，哑声不住求饶。  
然而刘然毫不心软，像只贪得无厌的野兽一般，热切地与身下人唇舌纠缠，腰胯紧压在他腿间的禁地，占有着他、控制着他、狰狞的器官快速地插入他的后穴，房间内回荡着清晰的水声与肉体碰撞声。王博急促地喘息，侧头抬起胳膊咬在嘴里，将奔溃般的尖叫堵在喉咙里。抽送数十下，刘然狠狠一插，深深埋入穴道中，将白浊尽数注入，王博被灌入体内的热液烫的颤抖了一下，穴肉紧紧缠住了刘然，眼前一阵花白，挺腰射出一道白液。  
情事过后，刘然低头温柔的亲亲怀中累坏了的少年，柔声哄道：“对不起宝贝，我今天太冲动了。”王博此时已经累的说不出话了，只气冲冲的怒瞪他一眼就昏睡了过去，刘然知道他对亲近的人最是心软，也不担心，抱着人去浴室细心的做了清理，回到床上两人相拥着沉沉睡去。


End file.
